


Crazy (Drive Me)

by Black_Calliope



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are playing a dangerous game, Adam,” Blake warns, doesn't even bother to pretend he doesn't know what this is about.</p><p>Liquid heat flares in Adam’s groin, leaving him almost breathless for a heartbeat. “Good,” he exhales, index finger running over the inner seam of his jeans, from his knee up to the thigh. “As long as it ends with your cock inside me, I’ll take my risks.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy (Drive Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend Bubbles has been waiting since _forever_ for this and I apologize in advance for everything that's wrong with this fic. Seriously, B, I'm so, so very sorry but Blake knows no shame. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.
> 
> Also, this story was prompted by [this tumblr post](http://teamshevine.tumblr.com/post/34201687724/wild-kink-2-x) and written for [Hisdarkeyes](http://hisdarkeyes.tumblr.com/)' birthday.

“I can’t believe you said that.”

Blake’s voice is quiet inside the wide SUV’s interior and diverts Adam from his thoughts, makes the colored lights of the city come into focus once again. It’s been a long day, filled with too many interviews, both for TV and magazines and Adam almost can’t believe they’ve finally managed to escape. “What?” he asks lazily, eyes still on the building-shaped shadows outside.

A light tapping sound of fingertips against the steering wheel, almost as if Blake is carefully weighting his next words. “You know, that I’m like a dad,” he says and, an intake of breath later- “To the contestants.”

It’s been long since Adam has learned to read into Blake’s rare silences. He smirks, purses his lower lip in a knowing gesture. “Well, why, it’s not like that wasn’t accurate, _daddy_.”

 _Three. Two. One._ Adam gives the word time to sink before setting his eyes back on Blake, welcoming the way the other man’s jaw is clenched shut with a light snort.

Blake’s nostrils flare at that and Adam watches greedily as he swallows a mouthful of air, almost as if trying to keep himself from talking. “Stop it,” he mutters, though, at last, voice slightly rough around the edges but still mostly in check.

It makes Adam want to push even more, push and pull until something in Blake will break forever. “Stop what?” It’s almost casual, the way the words flutter in the space between them, lingering like a timid cloud of smoke before getting stolen away by the dark of the night.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Blake is ready – almost _too ready_ – to respond. “You know perfectly what I’m talking about.”

There is a firmness in his voice, in the deep, low rumble of each vowel that sends a chill of excitement running down Adam’s spine. He shifts in his seat, opening his thighs and tilting his head back, exposing his throat. “You mean you don’t want me to call you daddy? That’s what you’re saying?”

Blake’s hold onto the steering wheel tightens suddenly. “You are playing a dangerous game, Adam,” he warns, doesn’t even bother to pretend he doesn’t know what this is about.

Liquid heat flares in Adam’s groin, leaving him almost breathless for a heartbeat. “Good,” he exhales, index finger running over the inner seam of his jeans, from his knee up to the thigh. “As long as it ends with your cock inside me, I’ll take my risks.”

“ _Jesus_.” It’s a choked off sound, one that is covered only by the noise of the SUV rolling on the roadside, large tires desperately crunching leaves, before Blake kills the engine, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, most probably to try and talk Adam out of this.

Only there is no backing off now. Adam doesn’t want any occasion unless it’s one to slide between Blake’s open legs and wrap his lips around Blake’s cock, let Blake fuck his mouth just that little bit rougher than he always does- “Yes.”

It’s barely a whispered thought and then he’s scrambling to get to Blake as fast as possible, one hand unclasping his seatbelt as the other wraps around Blake’s collar.

The kiss that follows is almost like thunder, hurried and intense and _scary_ , and Adam doesn’t give Blake time to talk, doesn’t want to- “Want me to be a good boy for you? I can do that. I can- Fuck. I can let you put your fingers in my mouth and be quiet, or beg for you to touch me-”

“Shut up.” Blake sounds like Adam has just stabbed him, broken and bleeding and so lost- “Shut the fuck up, you crazy bastard.” And then his hands – his strong, big hands that he usually uses to make Adam whimper, take him apart one moan at time as he fucks him open –, Blake’s hands are on Adam’s shoulders, pushing back until Blake is the one in control, pinning Adam’s thin body to the seat, kissing him like he’s hungry for it, _so hungry_ , and Adam can’t deny him, can’t do anything but take everything Blake wants to give him.

“I wanna-” Blake is almost incoherent now, drunk on the feeling of Adam’s mouth giving in under his, Adam’s lips parting so sweetly as Blake drinks every needy sound from them. “I wanna fuck you. I wanna tie you to my bed and watch your hole spread around my cock, grip your hips so hard I’ll bruise you, mark your skin so you’ll always remember. Remember who you belong to, that I’m the only one who gets to own you.”

And Adam is rutting against air now, blood fire-hot in his veins as he pants against Blake’s mouth. He wants to give everything to Blake, wants  to- “Please. Please, daddy, please.” He needs to come, needs it so bad.

It doesn’t count that Blake had warned him, the word rolls out between them so easily that it almost feels like a release, like a breath of clean air after a long dive. “I’m gonna spank you,” Blake growls back. “Once home, I’ll spank your little, perfect ass until it’ll be purple red and you’ll be crying,” he works open Adam’s jeans, “begging for me to put my dick in you, come inside you, _on you_ , cover your perfect, pale skin with my seed-”

And then everything becomes nothing more than a long string of confused colors and sounds, as Blake’s thick fingers close around the shaft of Adam’s leaking cock, thumb pressing against the wetness on the tip, barely hinting at penetrating the so delicate hole before skidding away, down to circle the sensitive crown as he rotates his wrist- “Fuck,” Adam cries, hips canting as a shock of crazy pleasure shoots up his spine. “Need it so bad. Need _you_ to fuck me, daddy.”

Against him, Blake is almost as desperate as Adam, pants tenting in the most delicious of the ways. “Don’t play with me,” he grits out, wild and raw. “Don’t play with me, Adam, if you don’t-”

But then Adam is coming all over his hand, warm spurts coating their clothes as his breath catches in his throat and fire is all Blake can see.

_My good boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
